There are today many systems for remote locking and unlocking of vehicles on the market. Most systems comprise a handheld wireless remote control unit, also referred to as a fob, being equipped with a transmitter, for wireless transmission of a locking/unlocking signal to a receiver unit being placed within a vehicle. A locking/unlocking signal is sent from the fob to the receiver unit by actively pushing a button on the fob when approaching/leaving the vehicle. When the receiver unit receives the locking/unlocking signal, it sends a locking/unlocking signal to the lock mechanisms in the vehicle doors, wherein the lock mechanisms are released/locked.
However, even if such a remote key system provides for an easy access to a vehicle, it does not necessarily facilitate quick drive-away, since there are still many settings to be made, before a user comfortably and safely may start the vehicle and drive away.
Further, many vehicles are equipped with travel computers, providing a user of the vehicle with information about for example the distance to a pre-programmed destination or information regarding the fuel level of the tank in view of previous fuel consumption. However, many users do not take full advantage of the travel computer since it may be time consuming to program the computer. A further disadvantage with this construction is that the editing of the settings in the travel computer must be made when the user is in the vehicle, which further delays the drive-away.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a system for easy access to vehicle data from a distance.
Another object is to provide a system, in which it is possible to change vehicle settings and personal settings from a distance.
Another object of the invention is to provide a flexible system, which may be used in a variety of ways.